Warmth around the corners
by seeking-out-sunshine
Summary: Let's go on an eternal adventure, you&I. / It felt right somehow.—nalu. 17 drabbles.
1. Remind me to breathe

**Title:** Remind me to breathe

**Prompt:** Hero

**Summery: **At the end of the day he saves her heart and she saves his soul.

**Requested by:** Anonymous

**Word count:** 300

* * *

Remind me to breathe

.

.

.

Natsu leans his forehead against Lucy's and closes his eyes. A grin spreads across his face as her hand finds its way too his cheeks. He breathes out her name and she breathes out his. The mutual feeling of relief and unspoken affection wash over the two. At that moment—in this nameless forest, bloody and bruised and out of power—Natsu feels at home.

And for a moment Natsu wonders if this counts as crossing the line. He wonders if Lucy would yell at him if she weren't this tired. After all, this is not a moment to be shared with your best friend. This moment is meant to be shared with someone who is just a little bit more closer to the heart. But then, this moment feels so _theirs_.

Natsu doesn't really dwell on this matter. It's been a long fight and he's battered up and exhausted and Lucy's not in much better shape either. But they're both alive and tomorrow still holds a thousand possibilities. He can still figure out whatever this is tomorrow or maybe the day after tomorrow or the day after...So it's fine. Everyone is fine. She's fine and he's fine too. He's just tired…so very tired…

Natsu lets himself drop out of exhaustion.

Its okay, he knows, because Lucy is going to catch him. She never lets him fall. She never lets him break. She's always right next to him and when he feels like falling, crashing and screaming she gives him a reason. A reason to keep fighting and a reason to not break.

Natsu closes his eyes and smiles, when Lucy's arms come around him and just before his conscience slips away he wonders if this dorky girl even knows that she is his hero like he is hers.

.

.

.

* * *

First story in ages. Review please?


	2. Halfway to halfway

**Title:** Halfway to halfway

**Prompt:** Laughter

**Summery: **Sometimes he tricks her into being in love with him.

**Words:** 197

**Dedication:** Lady love (guest), thank you for the much needed confidence boost. I LOVE YOU TOO!

* * *

Halfway to halfway

.

.

.

Natsu's laughing at Lucy.

But he's laughing like there's no tomorrow and it's most beautiful thing ever.

Lucy watches him with a familiar feeling in her gut as he clutches his stomach and rolls of his seat and keeps on cackling the way he does. She's vaguely aware that she's pouting and protesting, but she can't really focus because he's laughing. It's creepy of her, Lucy realizes, to be captivated by the sight of her best friend's laughter, but she can't really help it. She can't take her eyes off of him, when he's guffawing so obnoxiously and she's trying to fight off a smile so hard.

Lucy finds that watching him laugh, gives her an assurance of his happiness and makes her feel so, so amazing. It makes her forget about all the things she's scared of and it makes her believe everything is alright and it'll always stay this way. His laughter takes way her worries for tomorrow and she can close her eyes to finally let her own laughter take over.

They sit in her kitchen laughing over the mess the blonde made in her countertops in her fiftieth attempt to bake a cake and Lucy decides it's okay to be in love with him in moments like this.

.

.

.

* * *

Have a prompt for me? Leave it in a review or pm me or send it to my tumblr. (link is in my profile)


	3. Replay

**Title:** Replay

**Prompt:** Orange juice, requested by Fairytail5evaJCL.

**Summery:** Him and her and this overwhelming feeling.

**Words:** 273

**Dedication:** Fairytail5evaJCL. sorry, Ro-san. I abused your prompt. YOU MAY PUNCH ME IN THE FACE!

* * *

.

.

.

Replay

.

.

.

There was a strange feeling in Natsu's chest… it was a bit foreign and but completely familiar at the same time. The feeling almost made Natsu want to get on a train to escape it, but it also made him want to stay and keep feeling this. It was like he eating a bad piece of meat which tasted really good. It was totally freaky. But then again Lucy always found a way to him feel weird.

But really, this was getting out of hand.

"Natsu! Stop moving!" the blonde yelled.

"But, there's shampoo―"

"I said, stop _moving_!"

Natsu always thought Erza was gonna be the one to send him to the next life. But boy was he wrong. The cause of his death will be none other than his best friend. Yep, this weirdo is gonna be the death of him. Pretty Lucy with her pretty hands that are pulling his hair right of his head, is definitely gonna kill him someday.

"OW!" he yells out. "Careful, you weirdo, I told you to wash my hair, not pull it off of my head!"

"I _am_ washing your hair!" She complains. "Your hair is just so _sticky_!"

Her hands move a bit more gently now and the feeling in Natsu's chest intensifies and he feels like running and staying all at once again. But dammit this feeling is so addicting and Natsu cant't help but come looking for Lucy time and time just t feel like this.

If it means Natsu gets to feel like this, then he doesn't mind being killed by Lucy.

(―Or pouring orange juice on his own hair again.)

.

.

.

* * *

I'm still in need of prompts, you know. *wiggles eyebrows in a creepy way*


	4. Always

**Title:** Always

**Prompt:** Lucy breaks in to Natsu's house and finds letters for her.

**Summery:** I'll be painfully cheesy for you.

**Requested by:** Guest

**Words:** 589

**Dedication:** Guest. I took the liberty to change a bit of your prompt. I hope you don't mind.

* * *

.

.

.

Always

.

.

.

If Lucy says she doesn't feel guilty, then she would be lying. Because Lucy honestly feels guilty, like really, really, REALLY guilty. But as much as she hates ignoring her conscious, she definitely hates defying Erza much, much, MUCH more. (And it hurts like hell too.)

So Lucy tries her best to be as stealthy about it as possible when she breaks into Natsu's house.

The blonde quietly opens the window and jumps inside, kind of like the way her pink-haired friend would. She lands softly on stony floor, letting the impact be absorbed by the heel of her bare feet.

Too her not-surprise, she doesn't find the boy or his fellow exceed home, but very much too her surprise she finds the room much cleaner than she expected. This makes her task of cleaning up for him so much easier. Guess what? Lucy won't be killed by Erza today. YAY!

Lucy collects the clothes on the floor and mentally lists what she needs to do. It was a rather short list, much to the blonde's pleasure. She just has to do his laundry, pick up the mountain of wasted and crumbled paper, take out the trash and well basic cleaning. She might even have time to cook something up for her… two …partners…―wait, back up a bit.

Mountain of papers on the floor…? This was Natsu and Happy's house right? Why on earth was there paper on the floor? Knowing those two, they only they want to do with paper is to burn it. Failing to suppress her curiosity, she picked up the parchment nearest to her and opened it smoothing away the crumples.

.

.

.

_(Lucy,_

_hapy birth day you gofball! _

_now, i no whut your thinkin. your probably going "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? AND WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY NATSU!?" but its me i swear. its just I onsetly don't have money to buy you a present for your big day and mira said that you like shty things like letters and shit. geez, luc i don't get you ar all. you are wierd and so freaky and crazy and stopid and fun and lame and goffy. _

_i cant belive im actually writing this only because its your birth day and im not even sure if im gunna actually give this to you. so im just gonna spit it out. _

_i love your weirdness lucy. i love it that you are weird and freaky and crazy and stopid and fun and just Lucy. i love you just the way you are. i mean like if you weren't like you are then you wouldnt even hang out with us and im sure you absolotely wouldn't hang out with me. _

_So im glad your so weird. always stay this way ok? I want you to stay the way you are. But I know your gonna change. Im gunna change to too. But could promise me that even if you do change, you will change with me, and no mater how much you change always stay with me. i don no whut im gunna do if you or leave me or…im gunna shut up now._

_Love you,_

_The strongest dragon slayer in the world and the awesomest person you have the pleasure of being best buddies with,_

_Natsu Dragneel.)_

.

.

.

(Later that night when Natsu and Happy came home, they found a spotless house, his laundry done, dinner cooked and a note that says "_Thank you, you are the best thing that ever happened to me."_)

.

.

.

(And yes, they both feel mega embarrassed about the whole thing the next day because y'know how much more cheesy does things get. But as they agree to never speak of it again, they both realize that they don't really mind. What's worse that―if it was for each other― they'd do it again. And again. And again.)

* * *

I hope this wasn't too OOC.

Thanks to everyone for their reaction and prompts too. I'll try my best to do them.


	5. Crash

**title:** Crash.

**prompt:** the nalu hug from the movie.

**summery:** how to put the pieces back together?

**Dedication: **my computer which my dad finally fixed.

**Warning: **Spoiler for the movie...

* * *

.

.

.

Crash

.

.

.

Everything around Natsu is on fire. Everything is burning and crashing and this city will never be what it used to ever again. Everything will be left in ruins, because no one's left to fix this here. But more importantly, Eclair's gentle smiles and uncaring words are gone. They're dead—dead, dead, dead—just like this little town, just lik her. But that doesn't matter.

Because Lucy's crying.

She's muffling her sobs into his chest. Her gentle hands clutching onto him like he's gonna disappear. Her sunshine smile has gone missing and it feels like it's never coming back. She's crying in his arms and it hurts like a million needles plunged into his heart. He feels a mountain of ice run down his spine. And the emptiness, oh god, he feels so empty, so empty and all he can do is hold her and hold her closer. For the first time he regrets doing the right thing.

All he wants to do right now is, pull her into his chest and hide her from the world forever so nothing hurt her anymore. He wishes he could take all her sadness, misery, grieve, hurt, pain on himself and he's sure it wouldn't be any worse than what he's feeling right now

Because she's falling apart in his arms and he's breaking with her and they need to save each other.

.

.

.

* * *

Sorry for taking so long to update. I have a crappy life.


	6. Shadows

**Title:** Shadows

**Prompt: **a dark mage puts Natsu into a feral mindstate in order for him to in a way control him into attacking his friends. This works against Gray and Ezra until he gets to Lucy then it all goes down hill for the dark mage.

**Summery:** Lucy stops Natsu from hurting everyone. (―and himself.)

**Requested by: **Cat-Stat-Ave

**Dedication:** Cat-Stat-Ave, sorry i have once again ruined a beautiful plot.

* * *

.

.

.

Shadows

.

.

.

Natsu was always has been proud of himself, but crouched over Gray's unconscious body and seeing a bloody Erza trying to gather strength to stand, he couldn't help but be ashamed. He was ashamed to be so weak, ashamed to let his guard down and he was so sorry. He wanted scream at the unfairness of it all and scream because he hated feeling so helpless.

And he wanted to scream because he hated himself so much right now.

Another punch to Gray's face and another plea from Erza "Please stop, Natsu!" and the pink haired dragon slayer wished that he could. He wanted somebody to hit him, hurt him or just do something anything to get him to stop because Natsu is too weak to stop himself.

"Natsu!"

_No. No, no, no, no, no, NO! Stay away! Don't come any closer! Don't come near me_― Natsu means to scream but a low growl escapes from his mouth instead.―_Get help! Get someone who can knock me out! Don't get any closer I'll hurt you!_

**_ Lucy!_**

"Natsu …" Lucy pauses to breathe. Natsu…no, the beast in Natsu's body launches itself at her.

Lucy dodged the surprise attack easily and launched herself at him the exact same way. Natsu struggled to gain control helplessly as Lucy tackled him down. She was going for a punch to his face but before her fist could land he―no, the beast in control of him―grabbed both her arms. Lucy struggled to break his hold on her arms. So she could hit him or reach for her keys, whip, anything… But to no avail.

Natsu thanked the heaven that his magic required his hands to be performed. In the position the two were in he couldn't hurt each her, but at the same time she couldn't hurt him either. But the blonde had to do something soon or the monster would find some way to use his physical strength against her.

"Natsu, listen to me," Lucy's voice came out as a plea. "You need to stop. I know this isn't what you want, I know you wouldn't hurt us, I know you wouldn't hurt _me_." Natsu could hear hitch in her voice as tears threatened to fall down her cheeks, "… But they would, they_ did_ and I can't fight them off much longer, please Natsu...look at me!"

Suddenly Natsu kicked Lucy off, switching their positions. He was on top of her now. Both her arms pinned down with one of Natsu's hand while a fire formed in the other.

"Natsu... I'm so sorry…" Lucy chocked out, she was shaking uncontrollably." HAPPY, NOW!"

Something heavy hit Natsu in the back of his head, hard. _Happy,_ Natsu mused to himself as he fell over Lucy, _Happy hit me with something._

Natsu never loved unconsciousness more.

.

.

.

* * *

sorry this was sucky... i promise i'll make the next one better.


	7. yesterdays

**Title: **yesterdays

**Summery: **It's a promise.

**Prompt: **Gamble

* * *

Yesterdays

.

.

.

"…atsu…!... think…. She's a…wake!"

The gentle sway almost lulls Lucy back to sleep as soon as she wakes up and she wants nothing more than to comply. Her eyelids are still heavy and her body is still too tired. She thinks of shifting in to get a bit more comfortable. It's then when, she realizes that what she's being pressed up against is a firm back and her arms are dropped around someone's neck and how, oh , how did I not notice the hands clutching her thighs.

She suddenly feels the urge to get off. Move away in any way she can. She feels like slapping the hands off of her, only to realize how terribly weak she is! Her attempt to violently move her body was just a strained shift.

"Yeah! I think she just moved."

The familiar voice prompts her body into relaxation. It's Natsu, it's okay, it's _Natsu_. Everything is okay, if it is him. Natsu is allowed to see her weaker side as he is allowed to annoy her. Natsu's allowed carry her burden as he is allowed to be _hers._ (—and Lucy is allowed to see Natsu's weaker side and she's allowed to carry his burden and Lucy is allowed be his. Only Natsu for Lucy and Only Lucy for Natsu.)

"Lushhhhy, are you awake?" Happy chirped flying to her side. "Wakey, wakey, you'll get fatter if sleep so much, y'know!"

"Shut up, cat." Lucy manages to let out a raspy reply, barely containing her scowl. Natsu's laughter is soon to follow.

"So you are finally wake! Took ya long enough, you weirdo." She can hear the grin in his voice.

"Shut up, Natsu…" He tightens his grip on her in response and her voice is almost a whisper against his shoulder. "What happened, anyway?"

"You don't remember?" Happy's voice sounds a bit unhappy and I attempts to lift her head from Natsu's shoulder and surprisingly, she fails. Wow, exactly what happened that could make her this weak?

"That asshole was absorbing your magic, Luce." Natsu was set on not looking at her. "He didn't even leave enough magic so your body could build up more."

"…and you collapsed. Natsu beat that guy up and gave you his remaining magic." Happy chirped sounding almost apologetic, as if he feels bad not giving her his magic instead.

"Oh…" Lucy felt the need to say something to soothe her boys. "That's all? It's no biggy—"

"Shut up, Lucy." His voice a firm whisper. The air had changed. Lucy could feel Natsu's body stiffening under hers. The light tension from before turns suffocating. Happy mutters a quick "I'll go ahead." And flies off in front of them, when Natsu stops walking and turns his head to meet her eyes and the look in his dark eyes scares her.

"What would I…we do if you… I…"his voice cracks. His eyes are screaming and whispering and telling her a million things at the same time and Lucy can't breathe. "You can't keep pushing yourself….Don't do that… I―I don't know what would've happened…if―if …you could have died and I was just…"

"But I didn't!" Lucy's voice is soft and gentle. She snuggles a bit closer to rest her cheek on his shoulder blade. He tightens his hold on her a bit too, almost in response. "I can't…I won't leave you."

There is a silence that is too short and too long all at the same time. The weight of her words hangs in the air but the tension is gone in a way that it's almost strange. The boy finally, halts and turns his head ever slightly. His face is turned towards hers. He whispers eyes wide with emotions, "Promise?"

They are close―oh so close―barely a few inches between them. His onyx eyes are on her brown ones and she inhales sharply. She inhales what exhales and it makes her scared and ecstatic and sad all at once.

"Promise."

.

.

.

* * *

wow, been a while. how ya doing friends? sorry for the delay and the crappiness of this chapter too. im horrible. but ur all awesome and love you guys.

edit:wow, hate me much? like this chappy came out as HTML coding once then all the "Lucy" were replaced with "I". psssst. sorry for the incovenience guys.


	8. recline

**Title:** recline

**summery:** the world is too much for Lucy, sometimes.

**Warning:** **TRIGGER FOR PANIC/ANXIETY ATTACKS. **Please consider your own health and then proceed, i won't be able to live with myself if this stupid drabble hurt u in any possible way.

* * *

recline

.

.

.

.

.

Lucy can't breathe.

There is a time between night and day when everything is moving too fast, too slow, too warm and somehow too cold. Feather soft touches burn like fire and Lucy is burning. It's chaos, madness and beautiful in a way more terrifying than anything else. The colors always flash and she floats with them. Bright lights everywhere but it's not bright enough, too loud voices screaming in horror, joy and wonder but it's not loud enough. The banging sound echoes inside of her and everything is making sense in ways she didn't think possible. It's life.

There is an unfamiliar pounding in her head and her heart is beating so fast that she is not even sure if her heart is beating anymore. Her magic pulses through her veins like adrenalin but she is sitting down. Her bones are like water and her skin is suddenly cold enough for the beads of sweat to seem warm. Lucy doesn't understand.

Somebody screams her name and it's all her demons looming over her head. Taunting smiles and fierce scowls set on their face. The voice that whispers is her mother's, her father's, her Aquarius's and her own, reminding her of every one of her failures and sometimes how stupid of her to still not forgive herself, how stupid of her to still stuck there, how stupid of her to still regret her actions and how _stupid _of her to think about them _now_. It doesn't make sense. It doesn't make sense. It doesn't make sense.

"Lucy? You okay?" Natsu asks. He is frowning at her, eyebrows furrowed together.

(No.)

"Yes…."

_Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes .yes. She is fine. She is fine. She is fine. She is fine. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Don't ask anymore. Don't ask anymore. Don't ask again. Don't ask again. Don't ask again. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes._

Natsu ruffles her hair and Lucy would protest if she were not panicking and floating so far away. His hand lingers on her face but she cannot feel them the pressure is too much and everything, even him, is fudgy around the edges. Everything is unreal, surreal to her, except the weight that settles on her shoulders and the gaping hole that's suddenly appeared in her heart. She is not here. She is not here. She is not here. She is not here

But then he brings his hand to her forehead, wipes away the sweat and laughs.

―and nothing.

Everything still moves too fast and too slow, too quiet and too loud, too close and too far, too not-there, too not-there, too not here but Natsu is Natsu. He moves in pace different than anyone else's. He is too neon for the monotone of the world to swallow, too loud to ignore and too quiet to overwhelm, too warm and warm and home to not register. He is just fast and slow enough for her to keep up with and too there, too always there, too always here for her to float away.

And nothing.―

"Ewww! Gross," he mocks, copying Cana's voice when she yells at Wakaba, before grinning. "Luce, you're sweating like a pig." hands moving to her neck and wiping the sweat from there. "And you say I sweat too much!"

"Oh shut up, Natsu." Lucy rolls her eyes and bites back a smile.

The world can keep spinning round and round and round and round and she might not be able to keep up. But it doesn't matter because she is in guild that is her anchor and her ship and she will go where the tides take them. But it doesn't matter because she is not part of the competition, she has no rush reaching the 'X' mark, she has enough here. It doesn't matter because there is a boy mocking her and laughing at her, with her and he will not leave her to drown.

Lucy can breathe again.

* * *

the lack of response in this story is bring down my motivation to write :( thats why the updates are so slow. i apologise to those who do read it. id really like it if u would encourage me to continue though...


	9. distitute

**title:** destitute

**summery:** Lucy was always by his side. His right side to be specific.

**note:** sorry for the wait :3 this one is longer than my usual. hope that makes it up to yall~

* * *

destitute

.

.

.

.

There's something about nights that made Natsu miss home.

Happy slept soundly next to him while he lay awake, tossing and turning in his sleeping bag. He was so tired, exhausted even but his mind refused to shut up long enough for him to sleep. And even on the days the exhaustion in his body forced him to slumber, his mind would find a way keep blabbing through his dreams.

It frustrated Natsu so much. He has never been the one to think too much. After all, thinking never did anyone good. He could sit thinking about doing something and how he would do it. But it would never actually done by just thinking. The plans he thought of must be executed. All the ideas in his has to be realized. Eventually, he would have to get up and just _do_ it.

Natsu always thought thinking was useless. And that, right there, might have been his biggest mistake. Maybe he should have thought about it. Maybe he should have carefully lied out a plan and followed it through. He should have considered all the possibilities, even the ones he dreads, and found a way to avoid them at all costs. He should have gulped down his arrogance and followed Igneel anyway. he should have at least retrieved the book Igneel asked him to get. He should have thought about it like Lucy always does.

Natsu turned again, almost expecting to see the blonde huddled up next to him. she wasn't there.

If it were their usual adventures, she would be; sleeping cozily in a sleeping bag to his right. It was an unsaid law all of his team members, even the ones who joined temporarily, followed. No matter what happens Lucy would always be by Natsu's side. To his _right_ side to be specific.

Lucy would sit to Natsu's right on the train, so she could shove him away at exactly the right moment and prevent him from hurling all over someone. She would also keep him from falling over whenever they hit a bump. Even though the rest of team knew Natsu for much longer, nobody else was so good at reading his behavior as Lucy.

Her room would be the one on the right to his and happy's in a hotel because she would be the one to wake their asses up. Once, her room was across his and the next morning a half-asleep Lucy banged on the door to her left until the newlyweds in that room came out. Still in their half-dressed state, with the way Lucy kept hitting the door relentlessly, they feared there was an emergency of some sort. The situation was not exactly pleasant.

Lucy would stay to his right during jobs, so he was standing to her left. If the situation called for and if she had to grab his hand―or he hers―to pull him along, her right hand would still be free. That way she could still reach her keys and summon a friend. Natsu, too could light up his free arm. He was always better with his left when it came to one-handed magic.

Lucy's sleeping bag would be on his right because god knows, Lucy is weird and when she got cold she inch towards him until she was completely pressed against him. Natsu could feel the warmth of her body even through the thick material of their bags.

He misses her.

Natsu misses her smiles, her mindless chatter, her whining, her hands, her screeching, her orders, her eyes, her touches, her scent, her heartbeat, her laughter, her stories, her hair―Natsu misses his best friend and everything only she could bring in his life. Oh what wouldn't he give to see her right now? He wished she was by his side more than anything. Her not being here just didn't fit right… but there is no way he could ever face her now.

She'd done her part.

Lucy did her part. She risked her life and saved them all. He could tell that she's lost something, that she's sacrificed something more important than words. He could see the loss in her eyes when she lay there in the ground, trying her best to push herself up. But to no avail. The exhaustion and agony weighed on her shoulders. He told her that she did enough. He asked her leave the rest to them. It was a promise to her, an oath to do his part too. But he didn't.

Natsu didn't do enough. He let Igneel….How could he face her after that? How could he ever meet her eyes and not flinch away? He knows what Lucy would say, she'd tell him it was not his fault. She would tell him there was nothing he could. She would comfort him. She would make everything feel okay again. One look into her eyes, so sincere and so true, and he would stay. He would bring her with them. He would do anything she asked him to.

If Natsu brought her with them, Lucy would keep him from doing stupid and reckless things. She would take care of him. She would make sure he didn't push himself past his limits. She would get him to eat every meal. She would make him bathe. She would make him rest. She would take care of him. But Natsu couldn't have that. He'd have to get stronger, much, much stronger. And to do that, he'd have to do stupid and reckless things, push himself until he couldn't anymore, even put himself in the verge of death. Lucy wouldn't let him do that.

Besides, she was doing pretty well herself. He kept tabs on her. He saw her on the magazines as a model at first. A _lingerie_ model. He and happy laughed themselves to death when they first saw her on the cover of a peppy magazine. How had she landed that one, they had no idea. But it was the first time they saw Lucy, even in a picture, in months and it already cheered them up. He bought the copy with his last few jewels.

Later on, she made her debut as a reporter. He has every copy with her scoops on it. even though she was more an intern than anything. Seeing how few her articles were and even some of those rare articles were co-written by her and Jason. But it was a comfort reading her words never the less. He could imagine here seeing battles and criticizing the mage's postures. He could imagine her eyes shining with admiration when someone pulled a good one. He could see her shaking her head in disappointment when someone purposely took a beating. Natsu knew how she must have scribbled on papers, sometimes smiling at her own words or scowling with disappointment. There was an odd type of comfort there.

"Natsu…?" Happy was sitting up, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. "...is the sun rising, already?"

A quick look around and it seems that it was, in fact, dawn. "Yeah, buddy."

Happy yawned. "So, where are we going this time?"

"Crocus," Natsu sat up and stretched out his arms. "Let's check out the grand magic games this time."

.

.

.

.

fin

* * *

review? thanks, anyway.


	10. it felt right

When it happens it is overwhelming.

Lucy doesn't really understand what is going on. She just knows that she's not breathing anymore. It's just her heart beating out of control and mind absolutely blank. She doesn't know what to do with her hands, her arms, her entire body, and mind. So she just stands there. And she thinks that is alright because nothing but he matters right now. Time moves too slow and Lucy is so lost, so lost and so much firm then she's ever been before. But what is going on?

He pulls back and his absence is all she feels. How he was right here. His lips against hers and his eyes smoldering, burning in a color she doesn't find name for. How his arm were around her and they were so warm. She lingered on the feeling of emptiness that settled and the weight on her chest when he was here.

Where she seventeen─ innocent, _naïve_, with a heart full of compassion. Unaware of what was to follow. Never having to give someone up, never having someone ripped away from her, never seeing how life disappears and leaves an empty shell. When she thought her life was t its worst when she couldn't reach him in time and "a year or so…" hanging above her─ she would push him away. She'd flail and scream and blush and make a huge fuss.

But Lucy isn't seventeen anymore and neither is he. So she doesn't flail, doesn't blush but breathes and he doesn't run, doesn't smile but waits. They wait in silence and Lucy watches him seeing her. And she knows her answer.

"Natsu."

"Yea?"

"Did you just kiss me?"

"Yeah, obviously."

"Did you mean to do it?"

"I think."

"Why?"

"I don't know. It just felt right"

"It did. Didn't it?"

"Yeah, it did. It felt right… and I felt right."

"Me too."

"Can I kiss you again then?

"Yes." she smiled. "Yes, you can."


End file.
